Recently, safety and hygienic concerns have increased with regard to water quality, in particular, tap water, and removal of harmful substances contained in drinking water, such as free residual chlorine, trihalomethanes, and mold odors, is desired. Heretofore, for removal of such harmful substances, water purifiers in which a housing is filled with granular activated carbon have been mainly used.
Trihalomethane dissolved in tap water in a small amount is suspected to be a carcinogen. With increasing health consciousness of recent years, the importance of water purifiers that can remove trihalomethane is continuing to rise, and the present applicant previously filed a patent application on a water purifier having excellent trihalomethane removability (Patent Document 1)